Tempanito
El Tempanito, conocido como Congelador 'en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee (Freezie' en inglés; 'フリーザー''' Furīzā lit. Congelador en japonés) es un objeto lanzable que aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Al aparecer en el pantalla, el objeto se desliza hacia una dirección en específico. Cuando un personaje lanza el Tempanito a un oponente, este recibirá daño y se congelará, siendo enviado hacia arriba y ligeramente en la dirección en que se le lanzó el Tempanito. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, la duración de la congelación es lo suficiente para que que el personaje caiga fuera del escenario y resulte un K.O. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, sin embargo, la duración es mucho menor. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Congelador :Cada vez que tienen la oportunidad, estos pequeños icebergs se deslizan a lo largo de las superficies lisas hasta caer por el borde del escenario. En Super Smash Bros. Melee se los puede coger y lanzar como armas. Golpea a un rival con un congelador y lo encerrarás temporalmente dentro de un enorme bloque de hielo. :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade) Inglés :Freezie :Freezies slip and slide along smooth surfaces and will happily slide off the edge of a stage if left alone. In Mario Bros., they would stop and freeze portions of the ground; in Super Smash Bros. Melee, they can be picked up and hurled as weapons. Hit a foe with a Freezie, and he or she will be temporarily encased in a huge block of ice. :*''Mario Bros.'' (Arcade 1983) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Tempanito :Un objeto que congela a quien lo toque. Si lo rozas, serás incapaz de moverte. Para romper la capa de hielo, agita rápidamente la palanca de control. Si lo lanzas a un enemigo y haces blanco, escucharás un sonido reconfortante, pero los enemigos congelados no acabarán muy lejos. Los Tempanitos son tan frágiles que suelen romperse cuando los llevas. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' Inglés :Freezie :An item that freezes people. If you're frozen, you can't lift a finger to defend yourself. You can break out of ice by shaking the Control Stick back and forth. Hit someone with a Freezie, and you'll hear delightful sound declaring your success, but frozen enemies don't fly very far. Freezies tend to break easily when carried. :*''NES: Mario Bros.'' :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español right|90px :Tempanito :Se deslizará por el suelo hasta que alguien lo recoja. Después, la primera persona a la que alcance quedará helada a merced de cualquier ataque. Pero ojo: si estás muy cerca cuando el hielo se rompa, ¡serás tú quien se convierta en un carámbano! Si eso ocurre, solo hay una solución: ¡muévete para todos los lados! :*''Arcade: Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' (06/2001) Inglés right|90px :Freezie :Use this item to make a game of freeze tag chillingly literal. Once thrown, the first character to touch the Freezie will be frozen solid, turning into an easy target for a beating. If you happen to be on the receiving end, it's time to try and move around quickly to warm yourself up! :*''Arcade Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''GBA: Super Mario Advance'' (06/2001) Galería Tempanito en SSBB.png|Un Tempanito en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Tempanito en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Tempanito en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen [[Archivo:Tempanito en Mario Bros.png|thumb|Tempanito en el juego Mario Bros. (versión arcade).]] El Tempanito aparece por primera vez en el videojuego [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] con el nombre de '''Slipice' (Hielo resbaloso traducido al español), como uno de los enemigos que deben derrotar Mario y/o Luigi. Cuando uno de los personajes toca a este enemigo, se congela y pierde una vida. Esto no sucede en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], puesto que solo se activa al ser lanzado. El Tempanito también aparece en algunas entregas de la serie de juegos Mario Kart como '' Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' donde congelará el kart del personaje que le toque. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Elementos congeladores